


Living With an Avenger - The Documentary

by Amorentia_Quibble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But also Post-Avengers Infinity War Part 2, F/M, I'm using my name in this, Lets say everything that...happened in IW remains happened, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, Spoilers, This is like the Darrel shorts, You know what I mean, almost, but its you, but please feel free to use extensions to change it, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: This is gonna be the weirdest documentary to ever exist."So uh... I was searching around for roommates since I'm now at uni, looking to move out, all that, and..." I turned my head to look at the man sat at the end of the couch, happily munching away at the toasted sandwich I'd made for myself earlier."I answered the call, obviously." He responded, mouth half-full, "My last roommate, Darrel, moved elsewhere, so I needed a new buddy!" He reached over to pat my arm.I turned back to the camera, watching it pan back to my face. I just hoped whoever watched this in the future gleaned some form of entertainment from it, because I had a strong feeling I'd just walked into one hell of an adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! if you've clicked on this story, then you've accepted that there are MAJOR Infinity War spoilers here, and i am no longer responsible if you get spoiled on anything here. I put a warning in the tags! If you're not interested, head back now, go see the movie and come back! We'll be waiting for you :D
> 
> As for everyone else, a quick note. When I say 'What happened in IW 1 stays 'happened'", I mean that Loki's gonna stay dead here. I know, I'm equally as devastated. But it's important for Thor's character development in this story.
> 
> Also, as this is super self-indulgent, the 'reader' is named Amy. If you would like to replace it with your name, there's a brilliant chrome extension that allows you to replace words. Literally the best thing ever for Reader fics! Highly recommended, even for other fics so you can replace y/n with your name!

_When I put out an ad for roommates before heading to university, this wasn't exactly what I'd been expecting._

 

He was the only one to respond, but at the very least he seemed eager, and kind enough. Even so, he was... a big guy. I'd never lived with anyone besides my family, so moving in with a stranger was scary enough, without even counting his intimidating physique. But the first few days were genuinely ok. He did his best to get acquainted with me, help out around the apartment, and he was a pretty cheerful person to have around. I was beginning to think that this could genuinely work out fantastically.

 

And then the film crew turned up.

 

My eyes widened as they stood in the doorway, before I turned around, shutting the door in their faces as I pressed up against it. Why was there a film crew? At my apartment door??

 

"Amy?" Thor called out, coming around the corner from the kitchen, munching on _her_ toasted sandwich. He seemed quite cheerful, until he saw the shock on her face, "Are you alright?"

 

"There is a Film. Crew. Right there! Behind the door!" She whisper-yelled at him, too scared to move from in front of the door in case they tried to break it down, "Why is there a film crew??"

 

Thor seemed to make a sudden realisation.

 

"Ah. That. You, uh, may want to sit down."

 

Apparently, according to Thor, this has happened to him multiple times. Unbeknownst to me, Thor just so happened to be a Norse God.

 

"God of Thunder, specifically." He added. Looking back at him... I'm a little surprised I didn't question it sooner. But even more than that, he was one of the Avengers who saved the world a couple weeks back. If I'm honest, I barely knew what had happened at the time, only that I was the only one left of my family, living in a house full of ash before they suddenly returned. It was part of the reason I had to move out, I couldn't live in the same home where I watched my family die. But alas, here was one of the men who'd saved the entire universe, as he put it, and a camera crew setting up equipment in my living room. I could at least see why they were here now.

 

Even discounting all those crazy revelations, about Thor's godhood, his superhero status and powers, I already knew that this had to be the _weirdest_ documentary _ever filmed_.

 

"Well, after the whole Thanos thing blew over, I decided I needed to go on a break again, and I really do love Australia, I mean, have you seen the snakes? Amazing." I couldn't help watch Thor as he went on about this war I didn't even know happened, about the man who killed most of my family... Half the entire universe's population, if Thor's recount was anything to go by. It was a little shocking, for sure. I didn't realise that the director had prompted me to say something until Thor cleared his throat rather obviously, pointedly gesturing to the camera with his head. I whipped around to see the camera focused on me. I felt embarrassment wash over me momentarily, before I turned to the director, "What was that, sorry?"

 

"How did you and Thor end up as roommates?" He repeated, seeming to have lost no patience with me. He seemed like a tolerant guy, since he wasn't glaring daggers at me for slamming my door in his face.

 

"Oh." I said, before looking over at the camera, fiddling with my hands as I spoke, "So uh, I put an ad out for roommates, seeing as I was headed to uni, looking to move out of home, and..." I turned my head to look at the man sat at the end of the couch, cheerfully munching away at the toasted sandwich I'd made for myself earlier.

 

"I answered the call, obviously." He responded, mouth half-full, grinning widely, "My last roommate, Darrel, moved elsewhere, so I needed a new buddy!" He reached over to pat my arm, making me flinch at the sudden contact. I still wasn't quite used to his affectionate nature, and with muscles to spare, I was almost always certain I was about to lose an arm whenever he so much as touched me.

 

I turned to look at the cameraman, watching him pan back to my face, "How... How long are you guys gonna be here?"

 

It turned out, they were planning on sticking around for a while. A little over a month, in fact.

 

Over the course of the day, introductions were made by the crew. There was Javier and Gwen, the two main cameramen, Apollo, the lights technician, and Taika Waititi, the documentary director. He was a pretty eccentric man, but definitely as tolerant and kind as he first seemed. In fact, the whole day of filming had been strangely fun. He'd asked me to just do my usual chores and work around the house, which was a little awkward at first around the cameras, but I got into it a lot more toward the end. The first day turned out pretty well in the end, with both Thor and I wrapping it up by giving our first thoughts of each other. It sort of felt like what I imagine a reality TV show would do, like the Bachelor or something.

 

"Thor? I mean... He's pretty damn nice." I told the camera. Gwen was playing around a little with the lens, but I paid it no mind, "He's very affectionate, rather cheerful, after everything that's happened recently, he's a really nice presence to have around." I said genuinely. He was always cracking a joke, giving me compliments or offering to make 'Asgardian' delicacies, even if he did seem oddly uncertain about a lot of how chores and such work. Before knowing he was a Norse God, I just assumed Asgard was some place in Europe, and that Thor was just a kid who'd had his parents do everything for him. I supposed a godly status gave him a bit of leeway in not knowing how to mop or work a washing machine. 

 

"Sometimes though," I added, "I catch him around the place and he looks... I dunno, sad?" I tried to offer, "I mean I don't know him well enough to know why, and I'm not about to get involved in his personal life after only knowing one another for such a short time, but. I dunno. It's jarring." 

 

I talked to the camera for a little while longer, prompted my Taika, who asked me to talk about all sorts of things, most of which I really didn't know how to answer. What's the most annoying thing about him? What's the best? What similarities did we share? I don't know, we've been living together for 3 days!

 

"I suppose, we both like trying to keep others happy?" I said, though not really sounding too sure of myself, "I don't really know Thor's motivation when he compliments me or offers to do stuff for me, even if he doesn't really know how to do those thing, but it sure makes me happy, and he does it often. I tend to try go out of my way to make others happy too, when I can." I offered, "But.. you know, take it with a grain of salt. Like I said, three days!"

 

Not too long after that, they wrapped up that little segment, leaving me to go remake that toasted sandwich that Thor stole earlier. Once made, I began to head back to my room, when a loud, now familiar voice echoed down the hallway.

 

"Amy is a very lovely companion," I could hear Thor relaying to a camera as I walked past his room, slowing a little to eavesdrop, "I mean, she's no Darrel, of course, but she lets me use her electronic device! Uh... Computer, that's it. Darrel always said 'oh no, I need that for work!'" He imitated a whiny voice, before chuckling, "I find the games very entertaining."

 

I couldn't help my slight smile, deciding to stop near the door, just out of sight so I could listen to them.

 

"What do you guys think you uh... Have in common?" Taika tried to prompt Thor, who obviously had far more charisma, and more experience, than I did. He had a presence in the room, and was really owning that camera. Then again, he always seemed to have a large presence. Being a tall, muscly and fairly attractive man, as he was, probably helped in that, but his contagious grin and laugh added to it as well.

 

"Well, uh, I'd say we're both very good at persevering through adversity! Of course, I've likely faced a few more _extreme_ circumstances, the Chitauri, Thanos, my own family even. But I can tell that Amy has faced her own personal loss, and she's very strong for facing it as she has." I was a little stunned at his response to that, not really hearing the rest of the questions, instead caught up in my own thoughts. I hadn't really expected Thor to say such nice things about me, even if he'd shown nothing but kindness thus far. Maybe it was my own paranoia, and uncertainty of this new situation, not just with the filming crew, but with Thor himself, but I'd been expecting a far more... neutral opinion. I wondered if what I'd said was even comparable to his compliments, if I'd made myself look like an idiot. What felt like mere moments later, I felt a hand land on my shoulder, glancing up to see Thor grinning at me.

 

"I didn't take you as one to eavesdrop," He chuckled. I felt heat crawl up my neck, but brushed it off, smiling over at him.

 

"It's really nice, what you said in there." I told him.

 

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" He said, voice softer. I could hear the mumblings of the crew inside Thor's room as they chatted and packed up their equipment.

 

"Yeah, I... Yeah it is, I suppose." I responded. He sent me a small grin, before picking up one half of my sandwich, taking a bite out of it.

 

"Dude! Make your own sandwiches!!"

 

"I think you'd have to show me how." He responded cheekily. I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

 

I grabbed his wrist, pulling him along behind me, "Fine. But I'm just letting you know now, I'm getting half of your sandwich."

 

"That seems fair."

 

It seems the crew had heard our conversation, as not even a minute after getting to the kitchen, the crew were setting up their cameras to film my shitty toasted sandwich making tutorial. I glanced to Thor, who was quite content chatting away with Apollo about something or other, before I turned around, trying to pull myself together as I grabbed the equipment I needed. Being filmed for a little while? It was ok, I understood. Thor was a big deal, and it was probably the world's obligation to know he was ok or something. But being filmed while cooking felt a bit invasive, even if I couldn't quite pinpoint why it felt that way. Maybe eating habits was just something people could easily judge me on? Maybe the idea of messing up on camera was getting to me. I didn't really know, and I didn't realise I'd been shaking until a hand grabbed mine. I flinched, but Thor still gave it a gently squeeze, and I looked into his eyes to see concern.

 

"Just pretend they're not there," He whispered to me, giving me a knowing look. I took a shaky breath before nodding, him letting go of my hand as I pulled the sandwich press out from the drawer. Why I'd even bothered putting it away today escaped me, seeing as I'd made nothing short of 3 sandwiches already, but it didn't matter too much. Once I grabbed all the ingredients and the rest of the equipment I needed, I made sure Thor was actually paying attention.

 

"Alright, so what would you usually have on a sandwich?"

 

"Well, uh, I am quite partial to boar-" He offered. I looked back at him, incredulous. 

 

"Will ham do?" I asked. Because as if I could ever afford an entire boar. He nodded as I went and pulled the packet of shaved ham from the fridge, "Anything else? Tomato or something?"

 

"I mean, I suppose."

 

"Fantastic," I said, throwing him the tomato, which he caught with ease, "You cut it, I can't stand the things."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really. They're acidic and have a weird smell, and they're meant to be fruits?? Not for me, don't like them." I chuckled softly as I pulled four pieces of bread out of the quickly emptying plastic sleeve I'd only bought yesterday. I put butter on both sides, as well as a little grated cheese. Because you can never have enough cheese. I plugged the sandwich machine into the wall, letting it heat up.

 

Thor was Ok at cutting tomatoes. Not much worse than me, but he was having some trouble holding the fruit, at times, as it kept rolling away.

 

"Hey, lemme show you a tip," I offered, moving over to the chopping board. Thor placed down the knife, waiting for me to pick it up, "Nono, you're still doing the cutting, just let me show you something."

 

Thor carefully picked the knife back up as I repositioned the tomato onto one of the sides Thor had cut.

 

"See?" I said, holding the tomato and moving it slightly, to show it was far more difficult for it to roll away, "It should be easier to cut now." Thor nodded, moving the board back over to him and starting to cut away again, the knife now gliding through the flesh of the fruit far easier, without rolling away.

 

"Better?"

 

"Better." He agreed, continuing to cut away as I did the rest of the sandwich stuff. I could see Thor watching me, which concerned me, seeing as he was still cutting the tomato, but at the very least he seems to know a little knife etiquette, judging by how he held it and the placement of his hands. Besides, this was meant to be a learning experience for him, and I had a first aid kit if he happened to slip up. Once he's cut up enough tomato (Maybe too much tomato, considering I didn't want any) I grabbed the rest, wrapped it in cling wrap after giving a little explanation of what it was to Thor, before putting it back in the fridge and turning back to the sandwiches.

 

"Alright, so all you have to do is make your sandwich, and then we put it in the sandwich press for a couple minutes." I explained, "It'll toast the bread and make the cheese melt." Thor seemed happy enough with that, and made his sandwich. I'd made mine while he cut up the tomato, and put it in the sandwich press. When I turned back, he'd put almost all the tomato on the sandwich. I was about to say something, but decided against it. Maybe he just... really liked tomato. I couldn't really judge.

 

He also ended up dumping a bunch of cheese on the sandwich too, which I couldn't argue with. After all, I'd done the same.

 

As he finished making his sandwich, I pulled mine out of the sandwich press. Javier was behind me with the camera, the same way I imagine they'd have it on cooking shows. It was... Well, it was a toasted sandwich. It was toasted well, with all the cheese I could ever ask for. And now, if I was lucky, I'd be able to eat it without having half of it snatched away from me.

 

Thor seemed eager to cook his own sandwich, placing it down into the press as if it were his own child, closing the lid and standing impatiently in front of the machine, eyes not once wavering away. It was almost like if he looked away, the sandwich would be burnt and lost forever. 

 

A few minutes later, the perfectly cooked toasted sandwich came out, thus ending the crappy little tutorial tutorial.

 

"Now do, be free and eat your abomination of a toasted sandwich." I laughed. I'd already eaten one half, and had started on the other, hoping to scoff it down before it was stolen off of me. Thor didn't even bother cutting his in half, munching down on it. He seemed ecstatic, and happily ate it as the crew finally packed up for the day, promising them a day off tomorrow, before coming back the day after. I sent them a smile as I closed the door, before turning to Thor.

 

"This month had better be worth it."

 

"What?" He asked, still with crumbs in his beard, "I thought they were as good natured as last time." He said with a shrug, before sitting himself onto the couch. I rolled my eyes.

 

"Ok, lets put it this way," I started, "This day started off with me thinking I'd have a nice, quiet day, before I have to start back at work tomorrow. I thought I'd have a nap, eat crappy food, maybe put on a movie for us to watch." I started. 

 

"...And?"

 

"And?!" I exclaimed, slouching onto the couch in frustration, my hands flailing wildly with my explanatory gestures, "Instead, I had to do chores, and talk to people I barely knew who'd just barged into my new home, all while coming to terms with my new roommate being a Super powered Norse God!" I said, looking down at my hands, worn from the day of pretending to clean the bathroom, the bedrooms, washing dishes and cooking, "I dunno man, it's just... It was too much. I don't like being filmed at the best of times, let alone about all... this."

 

Thor watched me for a moment, seeming to think on something before patting the cushion closest to him, "Come here, Amy."

 

I had to admit, I was a little frightened. Thor's a big dude, he could crush my head if he really wanted to. 

 

Even so, I shifted closer, almost right beside Thor. He put his hand over my own, looking down into my eyes, "I apologise for not telling you sooner, I do." He said, "All this God stuff, and Thanos, and being an Avenger. It's been a tough few years. I wanted to finally wind down a little, have a rest for a few years. Maybe stop a petty crime here and there, you know?" I nodded in reply, trying to read his face. He looked like he was trying to work through a lot at once in his head. It was strange seeing him like this when he was usually so... Cheery.

 

“I… I guess this has all just been a lot, y’know?” I said, “These last few weeks have been a lot, I don’t think I was ready for more, and all at once.” Thor squeezed my hand, and the look in his eyes held more loss than I could ever fathom. He looked distraught, like a cyclone on the coast, about to swallow everything in its path, but lose all its strength in the same run.

 

But his eyes didn’t match with the rest of him. Well, not considering the fact that he had two different coloured eyes. But his face, his smile, all seemed so much happier and positive. He was grinning, he seemed elated to have someone sitting beside him, while his eyes had a storm brew in the background.

 

“Are you ok?” I finally ask, wondering if I’d been staring into his eyes for too long, “You seem...”

 

“Me?” Thor started, blinking a few times, and suddenly the pain seemed muted, as if he’d deliberately shunned it back, “Oh, I’m fine. War and hardship and, and loss, all give you this very uh… Clear mind.”

 

“...It does?”

 

“Not really, I’ll be honest.” He laughed, but it was hollow. I sighed. I don’t think there’s much I can do to help here, not yet anyway.

 

“Look, Thor. If you need to talk?” I grabbed his hand with both of mine, giving it a tight squeeze, “I’m here to listen.” Thor sent her a stiff nod,  and suddenly he wasn’t really hiding that look anymore. He seemed so tired.

 

“I think I’ll head back to my room.” He said, standing.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes, yes, I think I’ve been bother enough today.” He said. The smile was back. It was warm, as was his tone, but he still looked as lost and tired as before.

 

“You weren’t a bother, Thor.”

 

“Well...” He said, “At the very least, I think you deserve that nap, and I’d hate to keep it away from you.” He gave me a quick clap on the back, before moving off into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him into his room.

 

I slouched. Today really had been too much. And tomorrow, I’d have work. And now I was really, really worried about Thor. Was he ok? Did he have depression or PTSD or something? Did he need counselling? 

 

No matter what he needed, I knew I couldn’t do much about it now. Not yet. I didn’t really know Thor that well, and he didn’t know me. I don’t think he’d appreciate me going from new roommate to clingy therapist in less than a week.

 

I curled up on the couch, hugging one of the cushions as I closed my eyes. I could move back to my room, but my body was aching from all the cleaning and chores. I’d be up in an hour or so anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dilemma of the first day of filming, and finding out about the more fantastical aspects of Thor's life, I resign myself to returning to my job at the cafe. Does Thor even like coffee?

As it turns out, I was not up in an hour or so. I groggily opened my eyes, noticing it was light outside, in that way that early morning's are. Upon noticing this, I quickly shot up from the couch, groaning as I felt the pins and needles in my arms, and the cricks in my neck and back. The couch was comfy and all, but not so much to sleep on.

 

But I didn't have time to worry about that, because as I glanced over to clock in the kitchen, I saw I had only an hour and a half to get ready and get to work, on the other side of the city. I scrambled to my feet, rushing around and uttering curses under my breath. I need to find my uniform, I need to do my hair, I probably need a jacket, since it's only 10 Degrees outside...

 

And I probably need to wake up Thor.

 

I let out a soft groan, deciding to quickly get changed before waking him. I looked like a bit of a mess right now, I don't need to scare him out of his sleep.

 

I scrounged around for my uniform in the laundry, having to give it a quick scrub and hasty tumble-dry considering it still smelled like burnt coffee and last weeks hollandaise sauce. Gross. 

 

I did my hair and the minimal makeup I was allowed as I waited for it to dry, struggling to tame my hair into a cafe-acceptable ponytail when I heard groans from down the hall. I watched my eyebrows furrow in the mirror, letting my hair fall messily around my face once more as I peeked out from the bathroom, hearing more, quieter groans and whimpers. All coming from Thor's room. Odd. Concerning even.

 

I quietly creep over to the door, wondering if this is a breach on his privacy. Maybe he just snores? Maybe this is normal for him and I'm being a rude asshole right now? But over the last three days, there've been no signs of these strange, pained-sounding groans. And he totally snores, but they don't sound like this. They're usually loud, thunderous things that seem to make the walls shake. I'm surprised no one's complained about them yet. But anyway, wasn't I going to come wake him up already earlier?

 

I sigh, deciding there was no point in standing in front of his door and doing nothing, before carefully opening the door.

 

The first thing I thought upon spotting Thor is that he looked like a mess. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, his sheets literally tangled around his body, to the point where I didn't know if he could even move. The thought was challenged, however, when I watched him thrash all of a sudden, almost falling from the bed. I almost reach out to try catching him, only for him to roll back onto the bed, looking as disturbed as before, if not more now. His eyebrows were deeply creased, and it almost looked like he was crying. He was still uttering things to himself, unintelligible words, sometimes letting out startled cries.

 

I hated walking in on him like this, it felt like I wasn't meant to see this, the God and Avenger lying there, vulnerable as he was. But I could literally see sparks coming from his hands now, and if he set the bed on fire I didn't have enough money to cover for it. I sighed, thinking on my approach before stepping over to where Thor lay. He was trembling. Actually trembling. 

 

What were you meant to even do when someone was having night terrors? I assumed that's what this was, but it was no use knowing what it was when I had no idea how to help it, "Hey, Thor," I whispered gently, gingerly placing my hand on his shoulder, hoping I could wake him with that. No such luck, "Thor, c'mon bud, it's ok." I didn't really know what to say, just speaking as softly and smoothly as I could manage, gently shaking his shoulder. I knew it could be hard to wake someone who was having a night terror, but I didn't exactly want to punch the poor guy in the face just to get him up. 

 

I sigh, deciding that maybe he wasn't supposed to be woken up. I patted around my pockets, looking for my phone to check the time. I still had a while until I had to go, enough time to just sit here and make sure Thor didn't hurt himself in all his thrashing. I let out a long sigh as I moved around the bed, shuffling my way to Thor's side and sitting beside him, watching him carefully. Sometimes I did wonder why I found - and perhaps still do find - it so hard to believe that this guy is a God, or even an Avenger. I've never taken a huge amount of notice into who they all are, sort of like how you know who all those famous singers and bands are, but you don't know their songs, or their names, or where they live and what charity work they might do. Just basic impressions.   

 

But this guy was larger than life, both physically and metaphorically. I could see why everyone seemed to love the Avengers, if they were all like him in some ways. 

 

I watched as Thor screamed out again, wincing. I hated this, I just wanted to wake him up, but nothing had been working-

 

I jumped back when he suddenly sat up with a scream, me falling off the bed and onto my ass, scrambling back against the wall as he stood on top of his bed, panting as if he'd just fought a battle of some sort. His hands sparked with electricity, eyes glowing whitish-blue. I'm still in the process of telling my heart to calm down, panting with my back planted against the wall. 

 

"Thor?" I finally manage to ask, but it seems like he isn't totally back, not yet. But at the sound of my voice, he glances up suddenly, hitting his head on the ceiling fan, not that it seems to bother him.

 

"Loki?"

 

"Who?" I questioned, a little startled. Who the hell's Loki? It rings a bell, but only just. But my question didn't seem to register with him, as he leapt off the bed, grabbing my head in his hands. His grip was too rough, and it was as if he was constantly shocking me with static electricity, the stinging pain making me try to struggle out of his grip, "Thor, it's me! Let go of me-"

 

"Loki, I can't believe you're alive!" Thor still seemed unseeing, his eyes both glowing that same blue colour, hands still sparking. I could feel my hair standing on end, full of kinetic energy, "Loki, I watched you die, you had gone grey. Why would you do this again?" Again? Who was this Loki supposed to be? Thor's eyes were brimming with tears, lip quivering. I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing right now. But as sobs wracked Thor's body, and the shocks began to worsen, I decided I needed to do something.

 

I put my hands over Thor's gently, ignoring how painful it was to do so, "Thor, it's Amy, you've got to listen," I say, squeezing his hands, wincing at the sensation. It was like jabbing needles every time I saw an arc, to the point where my muscles were now involuntarily clenching around Thor's hands. 

 

Thor blinked, moving one hand away to brush away tears, "W-What? Loki, don't be-"

 

"Thor, I am not Loki." I said, "I'm Amy, your roommate. You're in Australia, in our flat. It's early in the morning, you just woke up."

 

"I... I did?" I could see him coming back to himself, the shocks lessening, as his hands lowered. I kept a hold of them, just to be sure he didn't pass out or something, "Loki..." When he looked back up, it was like he was seeing for the first time once more, staring into my very being, "Amy."

 

"Me." I responded, "Sorry to disappoint." I said with a small but kind smile. I wanted to put him at ease.

 

"Nono, it's fine. I just uh... Need a moment." He decided, dropping my hands, which I realised he'd begun holding at some point, before stepping back to sit on the edge of the bed. His fingers gripped the sheets tightly. Like he wasn't fully back just yet.

 

 

"You... You ok?" I managed to finally ask. Thor didn't respond right away, only as I began to approach and hesitantly sat beside him did he look up.

 

"Yes, uh... Yes I'm quite alright."

 

"You really don't look it." He gave me a look, and I winced, "Bad time, sorry."

 

It was silent for a long while, Thor seeming to come back from... Well, whatever that just was, his fingers loosening their grip on the bedsheets gradually. I watched him, not sure if he wanted me to stay or go, but he didn't voice an opinion on either option, so I decided that staying was probably best. Just in case. But after a while of silence, the nagging thought of being late to work was becoming too much, and I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek before blurting out, "Come to work with me today."

 

There wasn't an immediate reaction from Thor, but it wasn't long before he turned to look at me, "Uh, what?"

 

"I don't think you need to be alone today, or be stuck in the house. Besides, wouldn't hurt you to see where regular old people like me work, since you're doing this whole 'on the down-low' lifestyle at the moment, right?" I suggested. It was mostly to get him out of the house. But anything I could do to convince him.

 

He didn't seem to need much convincing, though, nodding just a few seconds after I suggested the idea, "Yes, I think that's a good plan. And I do like coffee."

 

"You're gonna be thanking yourself that I'm not the one making it for you." I laughed.

 

"You're not the one making the coffee?" He asked innocently. I shook my head as I stood up, beckoning him to follow me so I could talk and finish getting ready. I noticed him picking up some more casual clothing, throwing them on as he did.

 

"God no I don't, I do the waitressing and cleaning, and occasionally make milkshakes," I told him, "But never coffee, and never food." I quickly just chuck my hair up in a bun, hoping it's at least semi-acceptable, Thor doing... something with his hair that somehow made it far less of a mess, before I ran to pull my shoes on and grab my car keys.

 

"I can still get coffee though?" He asked, seemingly just watching me as I rushed around like a madman, uttering to my self in-between finding different things I needed. I turned around to look at him, sending him a soft smile.

 

"Yes, you can still get coffee if I'm not the one making it," I said, triple-checking my bag as I opened the apartment door, "In fact, it's recommended."

 

And with that we left.

 

I'd become a little concerned, after discovering Thor's godlihood, that he probably didn't know what most things were, cars, coffee, money, all of that, but upon driving through the city and arriving in the shopping centre where the cafe was, I found that Thor knew most things. Not all ("Billboards? Quite strange, oh! Oh it just changed!" and "So that's how you're meant to go through those... What're they called? Traffic lights! My friends don't tend to stop when they go red." were two of my favourites.) but most. I checked my phone as I arrived, letting out a sigh of relief. Half an hour early, as planned. Well... 25 minutes early. But the five minutes wasn't going to hurt.

 

"C'mon, I'll get you your coffee," I motioned for Thor to follow me, "What sort do you usually get?"

 

"...There's more than one?" He asked.

 

"I- Yes, there's more than one. You made it seem like you knew all about coffee."

 

"Well I've never actually gotten it for myself." He chuckled, "Why don't you pick?"

 

"I don't know what you like, and I also don't drink coffee." I admitted, "But hey, I'll hook you up with a cappuccino and we'll see how that goes?"

 

He seemed to think on it, obviously about to ask what a cappuccino was before stopping himself, clapping a hand on my back with a smile, "Go for it, I'll uh... I'll sit over here?"

 

"No, you've got to come with me or they'll give me the coffee for free." I chuckled. He fixed me with a confused look, me waving my hands as to dismiss him from asking any questions, "I'm staff, so I'm meant to get one free coffee per shift, but I don't really like taking free stuff. The thing is, my bosses try to get me to take my free one for my morning drink because they're lovely people. If you come up with me, I can pay for both coffees, since they can't exactly give random people free coffee." I explained. Thor seemed to think on what I'd just said, before sending me a small smile.

 

"That's quite generous of you. I think." He finally said, motioning his head toward the counter, "Lets get that coffee then, yes?"

 

"You know it," I chuckled, turning around and grabbing my wallet from my bag as I walked, looking up to see Pallavi, one of my bosses, at the till, her husband Ankur (my other boss) behind her, talking to Karrin in the kitchens. I was groaning in my head. Pallavi hated me not taking the free coffee, which I appreciate, of course, but damn it, I was going to pay for my coffee! But even with Thor here, I didn't know if I'd manage to get one when she was working the till.

 

"Amy, how're you?" She asked, with that sly smile she'd put on before sending me straight to the coffee machine to await my chai. I chuckled, holding up my credit card and pointing to Thor. Before I can even say anything, their daughter, Tanaesha, snatches the card out of my hand. Cheeky thing.

 

"Welp, now I have to pay." I laughed, "And I do have a friend." I notice Pallavi taking note that the man beside me was actually with me, not just someone else in line, and blinked a couple times.

 

"Friend?" She asked, as if hoping for me to elaborate, but putting her hand out for Thor to shake nevertheless, "Pallavi, I'm Amy's boss."

 

"Thor, Amy's new roommate." He replied in kind, looking over to me with that goofy, fond smile of his, oblivious to Pallavi's observant eyes.

 

"Ah, I see!" She said, something seeming to click in her mind, her looking at me with a knowing smile. But I don't know what she's trying to say by it, "Well I'll just have to give you both free coffee's."

 

"What!" I exclaimed, "Pallavi, don't you dare."

 

"I'm already putting it through!" She said, "What were you looking at today, Thor?"

 

"Oh, I was having a uh... A cap-chin-no?" He attempted.

 

I chuckled, patting his arm before relaying, "Cappuccino, the $3.40 one." I said pointedly, "You already have my card."

 

"The card is mine now!" Tanaesha exclaimed, "And you cannot be a customer!"

 

"What, me?" I exclaim, over-exaggerating my tone. The 4 (and a half) year old was a snarky little one, and had a deep hatred for customers, seeing as she couldn't play around the cafe as much with a lot of them around. And she seemed to have a vendetta against anyone who she knows being a customer either, because she likes them.

 

"Yes you!!" She giggled, holding the card close to her chest.

 

"If I let you look through my bag, will you give it back?" I asked in the sweetest, most honey-like tone I could muster, giving her a pleading face. She thought on it for a long moment, in a very dramatic fashion, might I add, before nodding vigorously.

 

"Ok, and I can show you the new stuff I got!"

 

"Sounds like a plan," I laugh as Pallavi snatched my card out of her daughter's hand, reluctantly letting me pay before ushering me to go sit, saying she'd get someone to bring it out today. I was about to argue, saying I could just pick it up from the coffee machine, but she fixed me with that level glare that only mothers could, and I walked backwards straight into Thor. His hands fell to my shoulders as I turned around.

 

"Your boss is very nice."

 

"She'd be nicer if she just let me pay for my coffee." I laughed, "C'mon, we'll sit near the coffee machine." I told him as I pulled him over to the two-chair table. He sat down, sending a wave and smile to the barista. I was turning to say hi when I saw the stunned face of my friend, Hanna. She gave me a look, ushering me over with her eyes. I apologise to Thor hurriedly before heading to the coffee machine, prepared for an onslaught of questions.

 

"Amy, that's Thor!" Hanna was instantly uttering, eyes flicking between Thor and I, "You're dating Thor??"

 

"What?!"

 

"You're dating Thor!"

 

"I'm not dating Thor, he's my roommate!" I reply, our whispers morphing into one of those hushed-shouting conversations.

 

"Buuuull _shit_ , Amy!" She said, the grin on her face evergrowing, "I was watching the pair of you the whole time you were ordering, you're so dating!"

 

"If we're dating, Han, it's news to me." I chuckled, "Is that... My chai?" I asked, pointing to the large takeaway cup she was powdering cinnamon onto, though it was almost more cinnamon than chai at this point. She stopped and looked down, chuckling with embarrassment as she began to scoop the froth off the top of the coffee, replacing it with the milk she still had and adding an appropriate amount of cinnamon on top. She passed me the chai as she worked on Thor's cappuccino.

 

"Ok, so let's pretend you're just 'roommates', how's... How?" She asked, "Is there a place you can sign up to house attractive Avengers? Because I want in."

 

"You say that like all of them aren't insanely hot, and like you don't already have a boyfriend," I laugh as I take a sip of my chai, "But no, he just... Saw my ad for a roomie, he was literally the only person who replied, can you believe that? And I found out  _yesterday_  that he's an Avenger  _and_  the God of Thunder?" I said, though it sounded more like a question. Maybe I hadn't quite come to terms with that idea just yet. 

 

Hanna didn't seem to be buying my story, shaking her head as she poured the milk into the mug for Thor's coffee, looking up to me, "Should I do something artsy?"

 

"You say that as if I'm ever gonna say no to that question," I reply, "And he's never had a cappuccino, so make it a nice one for him." I told her, watching her do her pretty coffee art. I always loved when she did it, and so did a lot of the customers. At this point, the regulars could tell who the barista was each day because of the ways they decorated the coffee. One girl even used to do  _coloured_  coffee art, which looked absolutely stunning.

 

Once she was done, I asked if she could bring the coffee around, almost feeling Pallavi's eyes on me as I stood by it.

 

"Oh, sure! I wanna meet your boyfriend anyway."

 

"Han, I swear-"

 

Thankfully, Hanna managed to not embarrass herself in front of Thor, and he was delighted to see the coffee art that she'd made. It was a large flower-looking thing, with chocolate hearts surrounding it. Thor wanted to chat, and thank her for the coffee, but Hanna had to go back to make a few more coffee orders that'd just gone through, so she rushed off, leaving Thor and I alone with our coffees. I checked the time. 20 minutes.

 

Thor took a generous sip of the cappuccino, eyebrows raising, "This is quite good!" He responded, turning to where Hanna had returned to the coffee machine, "This is very good!!" He repeated to her with a wide grin. She waved off the thanks, but I could see the excitement in her eyes as she worked on the few takeaways that had come up, "It is very sweet though." He whispered back to me.

 

I chuckled, sliding my half-finished chai over to him, "Here, you can try a bit of my chai, too, see if you like it. If you're not into the sweeter stuff though, I feel like you won't."

 

Thor picked it up, pulling the lid off to get a look at the inner contents of the cup before shrugging, "Well, I don't see why not." He grinned, taking a sip. He seemed equally impressed, before handing it back to me, "Yes, far sweeter. And it doesn't really taste much like coffee."

 

"Oh!" I realised, "It doesn't actually have coffee in it, I don't like the taste of the stuff, too bitter. This is like a whole different plant, with a bunch of milk and a sprinkle of cinnamon." Thor seemed to realise, but shrugged again before picking his own coffee back up.

 

"Well, I quite liked both. But maybe a stronger coffee taste." He tried to explain.

 

"Oh, maybe like a long black or a flat white or something."

 

"You're talking nonsense words again." Thor laughed. I didn't really want to go through the semantics of every type of coffee just yet, and just as I think I'll have to do just that, Tanaesha comes running around the corner, a party bag clutched tightly in her grasp.

 

"Amy Amy Amy!" She giggled in quick succession, jumping into my arms. I let out a little 'oof' as she collides with me, but I'm laughing all the while.

 

"Ok, so I show you everything in my bag, and you show me everything in yours?" I ask. This had become a bit of a tradition whenever Pallavi and Ankur had to bring her into the cafe, she'd try search through my bag and end up showing me all her stuff anyway, and I certainly wasn't going to object to the cutest 4 year old on the planet. Tanaesha nodded vigorously, already trying to rummage through my bag before her head perked up, looking over at Thor.

 

"Do you have a bag?" She asked in suspicion. Thor laughed, shaking his head.

 

"No, I'm afraid not. Maybe next time I'll bring a bag for you?" He asked sweetly. Tanaesha seemed ecstatic at the prospect, grinning before remembering my promise, moving to stand beside my chair with her hands on her hips.

 

"Well??" She asked, looking up at me in that expectant way. I snickered at her sass as my hand searched through my bag.

 

"Well, I have... My phone-"

 

"Do you have any games on your phone?" She asked hopefully as she snatched it from my hands. At this point she'd done this a fair amount of times, so I knew she wasn't likely to drop it.

 

"No games." I told her, "When I get games on it, I'll let you know so you can test them out a let me know if they're any good, ok?" She agreed to that, putting the phone back on the table as I pulled out the rest of my small bag's contents. My wallet (Which she wanted to search also), my car keys, my headphones, a packet of tissues, a bunch of old movie tickets I don't want to throw away, and a cutely-shaped eraser, for some reason. Once she was content with her search, she grabbed her own colourful bag, placing everything onto the table in front of her. She was a little too short for it while standing, so I pulled her onto my lap, watching her pull apart little repurposed boxes to show Thor and I the contents.

 

"I have three lipsticks!"

 

"Three? That's a lot of lipsticks!" I told her, watching her as she stood them carefully upright. Two of them were those cheap kiddie makeup things, one a reddish-purple, the other a bright pink, and the other one was just plastic.

 

"Well, one is not for me," She said, pointing to the plastic one. I assumed she meant it was for one of her many dolls, "And the other two are pretty ones for me!"

 

"What is this lipstick?" Thor questioned suddenly. I looked up at him, almost having forgotten he was there, if you could believe that. He'd been watching intently, and seemed very amused.

 

Tanaesha giggled loudly, "Silly! Lipstick is stuff you put on your lips to make them different colours! Look!" She grabbed both of the lipsticks, uncapping the pink one while carefully trying to apply it. I could see the concentration on her face as she uttered, "I've never done this before, but I know how mami does it." I chuckled as she then went on to apply the other colour. Both had a hard time showing up on her dark skin, but she seemed overjoyed with the results once I showed her with my phone's camera. Thor congratulated her heartily, just as Ankur rounded the corner, that smile he always puts on for customers wide and clear on his face.

 

"Amy, how are you?" He asked, before spotting Thor, "Who's this?"

 

I chuckled, patting Thor's hand, "This is my new roommate, Thor. And I'm great, thank you. Very proud of Tanaesha here." I smiled as she rushed over to her dad, pointing to her face and chattering on about how good she is at applying lipstick. 

 

He laughed as he squatted down, "It looks gorgeous, but I think your mother wants you."

 

"Oh! Ok!" She said, waving to Thor and I as she ran back into the cafe, "Bye Amy! Bye Amy's friend!" Ankur let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he approached the table.

 

"I hope she wasn't any trouble."

 

"Tanaesha? Ankur, she's a treasure, don't worry about it." I said, before checking my watch, "Shoot, I have to start work." I uttered, looking over to Thor, "Um... Ok so I finish at 3:30, if you go to walk around, please make sure you come back here by then because I can't call you."

 

"Don't worry, Amy, I didn't plan on going anywhere." He assured gently, "I have a lot to think on at the moment, I think this is a good opportunity to do so."

 

"And I'm more than happy to keep you company for a while, if you'd like?" Ankur suggested. I chuckled. He did this a lot. I think his favourite part of the work here was chatting.

 

"Of course!" Thor replied jovially, "See? I've made friends now, I'm not going anywhere." He laughed as Ankur took my spot at the table. I just chuckled.

 

"Alright then, Thor, don't bore the poor man to death." I laughed as I ran into the cafe. Hanna was walking past, two latte's in hand, giving me a knowing look.

 

"You're whipped, love."

 

"Oh hush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you to all of you for the hits, kudos and bookmarks! It's all very much appreciated. Yes, there's a coffee shop. This is a coffee shop AU. I'm surprised too! But that being said, not all the time is being spent at the cafe, this is prmarily about the roommate aspect and the documentary. This chapter did a little to set up Thor's current mental state (Which is going great, so it seems.) and the cafe itself, as well as the people there. Expect a lot from them! 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you all, so if there's anything you liked, loved, or hated, let me know in the comments! I'd love to see what you're all thinking :D  
> Thank you again!


End file.
